


Wanna Piece of Something Sweet

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Wanna Piece of Something Sweet

Elliot never thought he had a size kink. He’s tall, so it just happens that he tends to be taller than the guys and girls he’s been with, but it’s never really been a thing for him. 

  


He thinks now, it might be a thing for him. 

  


He’d only seen Blaine for a second, when he came to New York to visit Kurt and check out NYADA. Band rehearsals had been canceled for the days he was in town, and if Elliot hadn’t stopped by the loft to drop off some sheet music, he probably would never have met him. 

  


They were in the kitchen when Elliot walked in. Kurt was at the stove stirring something and Blaine was standing behind him, arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist, his head resting against Kurt’s back, and they were talking quietly. Elliot didn’t even want to interrupt them, but Kurt had turned to greet him and when Blaine let go, Elliott was hit with the full force of him. 

  


He’s small, only a couple of inche shorter than Kurt, really, but it’s his build that makes him seem really tiny. And the tight polo shirt he was wearing only accentuated the smallness of his waist. They also showed off the strength in his arms. His 50’s matinee idol hair only made his big puppy dog eyes more prominent. Elliot’s been around the block, he’s seen his fair share of guys, but it’s been a long time since a guy struck him speechless. And well, Blaine struck him speechless. No wonder Kurt can’t stop talking about him, if Elliot had been engaged to him, he wouldn’t be able to let him out of his sight, let alone be able to stop thinking about him. 

  


So that’s how it started. He met Blaine briefly, but made himself scarce, making up some excuse that he doesn’t even really remember. Because things in the band are still a bit awkward, and openly ogling the band leader’s fiance would be a really bad idea. 

  


That doesn’t mean he can’t think about him, or imagine what he looks like under that polo and those tight, brightly colored pants. 

  
  
But it makes him feel a little guilty, so if that means he’s a lot nicer to Kurt than he wants to be, so be it.


End file.
